Orthomyxoviridae
by THE Minimoy
Summary: Un matin comme les autres à Kamelot et pourtant quelque chose ne va pas. Où est Merlin? One-shot, Merlin/Gwaine


Coucou!

Alors je suis de retour! Je m'excuse encore platement pour mon rythme de publication complètement décousu mais je suis en train de mourir sous trois tonnes de boulot (TT_TT snif). Mais mon envie d'écrire n'a pas disparue!

Ce n'est pas la suite de L'encyclopédie des baisers, mais j'espère que ça vous plaira et vous permettra de patienter un peu ^^ L'idée me trottait dans la tête et je n'arrivais pas à me l'enlever de la tête jusqu'à ce que je la mette sur papier. N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé, ça m'aide beaucoup.

Je suis en train de d'écrire la suite mais je voudrais écrire un certains nombre de chapitre avant de recommencer à publier pour faire en sorte que les publications soient plus régulières.

Bien sûr je remercie mille fois mes lecteurs-lectrices et toutes les gentilles personnes qui m'ont laissé des reviews. Chaque fois que je vois que j'ai une review c'est comme le matin de Noël quand j'ouvre mes cadeaux. Alors MERCI.

Bonne lecture!

* * *

Merlin/Gwaine : Malade 

« Meerrrlllinnn ! »  
Le prince Arthur marchait d'un pas rapide vers les appartements de Gaius. Dire qu'il était furieux aurait été un euphémisme. Il était hors de lui ! Ce matin il avait eu rendez-vous avec des émissaires importants du royaume du Nord et Merlin n'était pas là ! Déjà à son réveil il avait dû se débrouiller sans lui, et ça avait était un cauchemar jusqu'à ce que George apparaisse miraculeusement.  
Il était en train de s'embrouiller avec sa chemise, quand le serviteur était apparu comme par enchantement dans sa chambre et l'avait sauvé de l'étreinte mortelle de sa chemise.  
Arthur avait pu enfin bien se préparer et petit-déjeuner, grâce à George. La réunion avec les émissaires s'était bien passée également. Pas de gros problème en gros… Mais il ne supportait pas de ne pas savoir où était SON valet.  
« Merlin ! Oh bonjour Gaius. Est-ce que par hasard vous sauriez où est Merlin ? »  
« Bonjour Sire. En ce qui concerne Merlin je crains qu'il ne soit pas disponible pour un certain temps. »  
« Qu'est-ce qu'il a encore fait ?! Il est encore allé à la taverne ! Je vais finir par mettre au point une loi lui interdisant de mettre ne serait-ce qu'un doigt de pied dans une taverne ! Je trouve qu'il a la boisson facile ! »  
« Non Sire, il est dans sa chambre et- »  
« Merlin ! » Arthur n'avait même pas laissé Gaius finir sa phrase et se précipita vers la porte de la chambre du sorcier, quand il fut brusquement retenu pas Gaius, manquant de peu de s'étaler par terre sous l'élan.  
« Sire ! Je vous déconseille fortement d'entrer dans cette chambre ! Il en va de votre santé ! »  
« Mais par la barbe de Saint Charles ! Qu'est que qu'il y a ?! »  
« Merlin a la grippe Sire. »  
« … La grippe ?! »  
« Oui Sire. Merlin est très malade et c'est très contagieux. Il est fortement déconseillé de le voir pendant quelques jours. Juste le temps qu'il guérisse et que la maladie devienne bénigne. »  
« Ah… mais, c'est que je- »  
« Ne vous inquiétez pas Sire. Merlin avait anticipé. Il a demandé à George de le remplacer le temps de sa convalescence… Si vous le permettais Sire, je dois vous laisser, j'ai des patients à aller voir. Et interdiction formelle d'entrer dans cette chambre ! Il y a déjà bien assez de malades à Kaamelot ! »  
« … D'accord. Merci. »  
Et le prince partit, non sans jeter un dernier regard, presque inquiet, vers la porte de la chambre de Merlin.

_Dans la chambre de Merlin_

Pendant ce temps Merlin était en pleine agonie dans son lit. La maladie était brutale. Il avait beaucoup de fièvre, 39°C ou plus selon Gaius, et il n'arrêtait pas de jongler entre bouffées de chaleur et frissons. Son corps n'était plus qu'une boule de douleur. Il avait l'impression de redécouvrir chaque muscle et chaque articulation de son corps, et pas d'une manière agréable.  
Merlin en avait marre de ne pas réussir à contrôler les réactions de son corps. Et le mal de tête épouvantable qu'il avait depuis la veille et qui l'avait empêché de dormir n'arrangeait rien à son cas. Gaius lui avait donné des médicaments, mais ces derniers semblaient d'une efficacité quasi nulle pour Merlin. Il se sentait toujours aussi mal qu'avant leur prise. Pire, il lui semblait que son état avait empiré. Sa gorge commençait à lui brûler, et des nausées étaient apparues. Rien que l'idée de boire lui donnait envie de vomir.  
Il se mit à tousser fortement, manquant de s'étouffer. Une fois sa crise de toux passée, Merlin se sentit épuisé.  
Il avait froid et il se sentait seul… Il aurait voulu être dans les bras chaud de Gwaine. C'est sur cette dernière pensée que Merlin se laissa aller dans les bras de l'inconscience.

_Champ d'entrainement des chevaliers_

Gwaine attendait patiemment sur le banc des chevaliers, à côté de Perceval et d'Elyan. Léon comme d'habitude attendait debout, droit comme un i, que le roi arrive.  
Gwaine pour une fois était silencieux, et les autres chevaliers, quoique content d'avoir un peu de silence, ne pouvaient s'empêcher de trouver cela inquiétant et se demandaient si le chevalier était souffrant.  
Le chevalier, non point souffrant, était en revanche très inquiet. Hier il n'avait qu'entre-aperçu Merlin dans un couloir et vu la tête que le sorcier avait, le chevalier n'arrivait pas à calmer son inquiétude. Merlin avait le visage blanc comme un mort et Gwaine mettrait ses deux mains à couper qu'il était malade.  
Son inquiétude tripla quand il vit arriver Arthur sans Merlin mais avec un autre serviteur.  
« Messieurs, je vous prie de m'excuser pour ce léger retard. Nous allons pouvoir commencer l'entrainement. »  
« Sire ! » L'interpela Gwaine  
« Hum ? »  
« Où est Merlin ?» demanda de but en blanc le chevalier.  
« Ah, oui. Merlin est malade. Gaius a dit qu'il avait attrapé la grippe et donc interdiction formelle de s'approcher de sa chambre. C'est très contagieux. Jusqu'à ce qu'il guérisse ce sera George qui le remplacera. »  
Sur ce, Arthur laissa Gwaine et se dirigea vers Léon pour mettre au point les consignes de l'entrainement de ce jour.  
Aujourd'hui il avait décidé que les chevaliers se battraient en duel. Il resterait spectateur pour pouvoir évaluer leur technique et pouvoir les aider à améliorer leurs défauts.  
« Gwaine ! Réveille-toi ! Pour le coup c'est toi qui te battras le premier, contre Léon. Allez en piste ! Ça t'apprendra à passer tes soirées à boire à la taverne. » Réprimanda le Roi. Arthur ne savait pas pourquoi mais il était sur les nerfs de ne pas avoir Merlin à ses côtés.  
Gwaine lui, semblait absent.  
Il se dirigea vers le terrain comme un fantôme. Léon fut d'ailleurs peu enclin à attaquer le chevalier, qui paraissait éteint. Gwaine était pensif et s'il avait dégainée son épée, cette dernière pendait mollement au bout de son bras, rendant Léon réticent à l'idée de l'attaquer.  
« En garde ! » Cria Léon, espérant déclencher une réaction de la part de sa part. Il attaqua de front. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise quand son attaque fut parée.  
Content de voir enfin son adversaire actif, il essaya une parade sur le côté droit, laissé sans protection. Mais une fois de plus son attaque fut parée. Léon se permit de sourire.  
Le combat commençait enfin.  
Cependant il ne put sourire plus longtemps quand Gwaine attaqua ses jambes. Il lui fit un croche-patte, qui lui fit perdre l'équilibre. Dans un même temps, le chevalier d'un mouvement rapide et agile, se positionna derrière Léon qui tentait de reprendre son équilibre et avant que ce dernier ne puisse se retourner, renvoya un coup dans ses genoux pour le faire plier, et laissa son bras glisser le long du bras de Léon pour l'emprisonner et lui faire lâcher son épée.  
En deux minutes, Léon se retrouva à genoux au sol, désarmé, se tenant le poignet blessé sous la force de la poigne de Gwaine.  
Gwaine lui tenait deux épées dans ses deux mains, dont la lame de l'une reposait sur la nuque découverte du chevalier plus âgé.  
Le silence régnait sur le terrain d'entrainement. Les chevaliers étaient surpris par la rapidité du combat. Même Arthur avait les yeux grands ouverts, incertain de ce qui venait de se passer.  
Gwaine rengaina son épée et planta l'autre dans l'herbe juste à côté de Léon.  
« Sire. Veuillez m'excuser mais je ne me sens pas bien. Je vous prie de bien vouloir me permettre de me retirer dans mes quartiers. Je reste cependant à votre disposition au moindre problème. Maintenant si vous me le permettez, je vais vous laisser… »  
Sur ce, il s'inclina devant Arthur et partit sans un regard en arrière.  
Sur le terrain aucun chevalier n'osait parler. C'est Elyan qui brisa le silence.  
« Il s'est passé quoi au juste ? »  
Personne ne fut en mesure de lui répondre.

_Dans la chambre de Merlin_

Merlin se réveilla en sueur. Il venait de faire un énième cauchemar dans lequel Morgane égorgeait Arthur sous ses yeux avant de… avant d'attaquer Gwaine, et ce quand qu'il ne puisse faire quoique ce soit. Il essaya de se calmer, respirant difficilement. Même respirer était devenu un calvaire. Il fut alors pris d'une nouvelle quinte de toux et alors qu'il croyait qu'il allait se mettre à cracher ses poumons une présence chaude apparue et pesa sur son torse, l'aidant à respirer plus lentement. La présence se mit à caresser le torse en rond, faisant s'apaiser la douleur.  
Une fois que Merlin se mit à respirer plus calmement, l'envie de tousser partie, il se força à ouvrir les yeux pour voir qui était là.  
Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire en voyant Gwaine qui le regardait avec une certaine angoisse inscrite sur le visage.  
« Gwaine… » Murmura-t-il faiblement.  
« Chut… repose toi. Je reste là. »  
« Tu ne devrais pas… tu risques de tomber malade à ton tour » râle faiblement Merlin, alors qu'il cherchait à se rapprocher du corps du chevalier assit à ses côtés.  
« Je m'en fous » répondit Gwaine alors qu'il passait un linge froid sur le front brûlant du sorcier. Il dégagea les mèches trempées de sueur du front du sorcier, avant de passer le linge humide. La sensation de frais fit soupirer de bien-être le malade. Gwaine laissa le linge sur le front de Merlin, remontant le drap qui était tombé sur le corps frêle du sorcier. Il se rapprocha ensuite du corps du brun, se callant confortablement près de lui. La tête du sorcier reposait désormais sur les genoux du chevalier, qui lui caressait les cheveux.  
Cependant Merlin ne semblait pas vouloir refermer les yeux. Il sentait l'angoisse du chevalier dans ses gestes. Il ne voulait pas inquiétait le chevalier.  
« Gwaine… qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?  
« … » Le chevalier n'osa pas répondre.  
Merlin allait tenter de se relever pour faire face au chevalier quand ce dernier l'enferma dans une étreinte presque désespérée.  
« Ne me laisse pas… S'il te plaît, ne me laisse pas »  
Merlin au départ surpris par la déclaration de Gwaine, ne put s'empêcher par la suite de sourire tendrement au chevalier à la mine triste.  
« Gwaine… C'est juste un méchant rhume, je vais vite m'en remettre et je pourrais à nouveau éviter à Arthur de faire des bêtises et de se faire tuer. » Tenta Merlin dans l'espoir de voir un sourire apparaître sur le visage de Gwaine.  
Le chevalier avait les sourcils froncés et malgré le sourire de Merlin il ne semblait pas se détendre. La peur continuait de le ronger.  
Combien de décès causés par la grippe avait-il vu lors de ses voyages… Des milliers. La grippe était un fléau à ne pas prendre à la légère. C'était une maladie vicieuse, qui infecte lentement mais surement le corps, l'épuisant jusqu'à la mort. Il avait déjà perdu de nombreuses personnes à cause de cette malédiction ! Il ne voulait pas se voir arraché Merlin à cause de ça. Il se sentait désemparé et inutile. Ses talents au combat ne lui étaient d'aucune utilité ! Il aimerait tant pourvoir faire de la magie et guérir par enchantement Merlin !  
Gwaine serra les dents, furieux de se sentir aussi inutile.  
Ce fut Merlin s'étouffant en toussant qui le ramena à la réalité. Il souleva le corps du sorcier, pour le caler contre son torse, et se mit à faire des ronds dans son dos, massant et espérant alléger les souffrances de Merlin.  
Une fois la crise de toux passée, il continua à caresser le dos du sorcier, récoltant ainsi un faible sourire de la part de Merlin.  
« Tu restes ? » demanda faiblement Merlin.  
« Oui. Dors, tu dois te reposer. »  
« Hum… »  
Merlin ferma les yeux et se laissa aller contre le torse chaud de Gwaine. Il écouta les battements réguliers du cœur du chevalier et laissa le sommeil l'emmener.  
Gwaine lui continua à surveiller Merlin, le couvant du regard, et caressant tendrement ses cheveux. Il finit par somnoler.  
Il fut néanmoins réveiller en entendant Gaius revenir et fermer un peu brutalement ce qui faisait office de porte. Gwaine s'éloigna à contrecœur du corps du sorcier, le reposant délicatement dans le lit. Il se relevait lorsque Gaius ouvrit la porte de la chambre de Merlin.  
« Gwaine ! Mais que faites-vous ici ? Vous voulez vous aussi tomber malade ? »  
Gwaine prit une tête d'enfant ayant fait une bêtise et ayant était pris sur le fait. Gaius face à cette moue d'enfant ne put rester en colère plus longtemps. Il voyait bien que le chevalier était rongé par l'inquiétude.  
« Je voulais juste voir Merlin et m'assurer qu'il se reposait. »  
« Ne vous inquiétez pas. J'ai déjà traité cette maladie. Merlin est fort il s'en sortira, j'y veillerais soyez en certain. Il ne lui faut à présent que beaucoup de repos. »  
« Merci. » répondit Gwaine, commençant enfin à être rassuré.  
« Si vous avez 5 minutes, j'aimerais vous demander de passer aux cuisines et de demander un bouillon de légume. Je crains que ce ne soit la seule chose que Merlin, ou plutôt son estomac soit capable d'accepter »  
« Comptez sur moi. J'y vais de ce pas »  
Et en moins de deux le chevalier avait disparu de la pièce.  
Gaius se mit à sourire.  
« Ah les jeunes… »

_Du côté d'Arthur_

« Messire ? Vous ne mangez pas ? »  
Arthur était en train de bouder sa nourriture. Il n'arrivait pas à se sentir tranquille. Le fait de ne pas avoir vu Merlin lui faisait faire des nœuds avec son estomac… Il n'avait plus faim.  
« Désolé, je n'ai plus faim. Je vais faire un tour. Ne me suis pas. »  
Il quitta précipitamment la salle et se dirigea vers les appartements de Gaius.

_Pendant ce temps aux cuisines_

« Reviens ici espèce de VOLEUR ! »  
« Mais puisque je vous dis que c'est pour un patient malade de Gaius! »  
« Menteur ! Viens ici que je te fasse gouter à ma louche ! Je vais t'apprendre à voler le repas des honnêtes gens ! »  
Gwaine évita in-extremis une casserole volante, et tout en préservant son bol de bouillon de légumes encore tout chaud, il s'enfuit en courant des cuisines.  
Dans tout le château on put entendre les cris indignés de la cuisinière.

_Dans l'aile des chevaliers_

Elyan releva la tête de son assiette en entendant les cris. Il se demanda si on égorgeait des cochons  
« Non mais franchement, qu'est ce qui se passe aujourd'hui ? »  
Et une fois de plus personne ne put lui fournir une réponse.  
_  
De retour à Arthur_

Ce dernier, entendant les cris des cuisines, s'était arrêté dans le couloir. Ce brusque arrêt fut le début de sa chute. Une servante arrivant au détour du couloir avec un baquet d'eau sale ne le vit pas et lui rentra dedans de plein fouet. Sous la force de l'impact le roi tomba à la renverse et se prit le baquet d'eau en plein sur la tête, se retrouvant ainsi trempé jusqu'aux os.  
Alors que la servante se perdait en excuse et tentait de le sécher Arthur ne put s'empêcher de soupirer.  
_Quelle journée pourrie_, pensa-t-il.  
Il se releva en rassurant la servante et alors qu'il faisait demi-tour pour retourner dans sa chambre afin de sécher, il se dit qu'il avait hâte de retrouver Merlin à ses côtés.  
Arrivé dans ses appartements il se retrouva face à George qui voyant son état se mit à paniquer.  
Arthur se retient de mettre sa tête dans les mains. A la place il éternua, ce qui fit paniquer de plus belle George.

_De retour chez Gaius_

Gwaine passa la porte des appartements de Gaius avec un soupir de satisfaction… Franchement il aimait de moins en moins la cuisinière, elle aurait besoin de se prendre une casserole sur la tête pour qu'on lui remette les idées en place.  
« Gaius ? »  
Seul le silence lui répondit. Il s'approcha de la grande table, remarquant un morceau de parchemin. Dessus il se mit à déchiffrer les pattes de mouches du médecin :

_Gwaine  
Une mère est en train d'accoucher, je suis obligé d'y aller en urgence.  
Je vous laisse vous occuper de Merlin, je sais qu'il est entre de bonnes mains.  
Faites-lui manger le bouillon et prendre les médicaments posés à côté sur la table.  
Faites-lui boires les petites fioles et mélangez la poudre avec de l'eau avant de lui donner.  
Si vous voulez rester, veillez à le faire boire souvent pour bien l'hydrater._

Il reposa le parchemin, et regarda ce que lui avait laissé le médecin. Il trouva sur la table, deux petites fioles, l'une couleur bleu translucide et l'autre vert foncé presque noir, donnant peu envie de boire, et un sachet de poudre.  
Il les prit et se dirigea vers la chambre de Merlin.  
Quand il entra et regarda le malade, il fut surpris de voir Merlin réveillé, et qui le regardait entrer.  
« Merlin… Tu devrais dormir. »  
« Je n'y arrive pas… Tu es parti. »  
« Je suis allé te chercher un bouillon, à mes risques et périls je dois dire. La cuisinière est vraiment un danger, faudrait avertir Arthur qu'il risque un jour de se faire assassiner à coup de louche. »  
Merlin réussit à sourire. Il se sentait déjà mieux avec Gwaine à ses côtés.  
Le chevalier se rapprocha, posa sur la commode de nuit les médicaments et le bouillon, pour ensuite s'asseoir sur le lit du sorcier. Il se mit à caresser affectueusement les cheveux de Merlin.  
« Je reste maintenant, promis. Mais à condition que tu prennes les médicaments de Gaius. »  
Merlin fit la grimace.  
« Et après c'est moi que tu traites d'enfant » Se moqua Gwaine.  
« Ce n'est pas toi qui est obligé de boire ces trucs infectes. »  
« Fait le pour moi. Hum ? » Répondit le chevalier tout en lui souriant affectueusement.  
« …Mouais… » Soupira Merlin « Passe les moi, qu'on en finisse. »  
Gwaine lui passa les fioles que Merlin but en faisant la grimace, pendant que le chevalier mélangeait dans un gobelet la poudre avec de l'eau. Il tendit le gobelet à Merlin.  
A peine ce dernier eut-il mit ses lèvres sur le rebord du gobelet, qu'il manqua de vomir. Gwaine rattrapa in-extremis le gobelet.  
« Merlin ! »  
Ce dernier la main sur la bouche tentait d'ordonner à son estomac de ne pas recracher le peu qu'il avait dans le ventre.  
La présence de Gwaine à ses côtés, ainsi que les mouvements de sa main dans son dos lui permirent de ne pas rendre le contenu de son estomac sur son lit.  
Gwaine se remit derrière Merlin et le tient fermement contre son torse.  
« Ça va mieux ? C'est passé ? »  
« Hum… » Fut tout ce que fut capable de répondre le sorcier qui sentait le sommeil arriver.  
Gwaine s'en aperçut.  
« Dors. On réessayera tout à l'heure. Je ferais réchauffer le bouillon »  
Merlin se cala le plus confortablement possible contre le torse de Gwaine et se rendormi.  
_  
__Pendant ce temps du côté d'Arthur_

« George ! Je t'en supplie arrêtes ! »  
« Mais Sire… »  
« Oh mais puisque je te dis que je vais bien ! »  
Depuis qu'il avait osé éternuer, c'est comme si la fin du monde était survenue pour le serviteur. Il n'arrêtait pas d'essayer de le mettre au lit, ou de lui mettre une couche de vêtement supplémentaire. Si ça continuait ainsi bientôt plus personnes ne pourrait apercevoir le roi sous la montagne de vêtement.  
Ils étaient en train de marcher dans les couloirs en direction de la chambre de Merlin. Le prince n'avait abandonné son idée d'aller voir le sorcier. Il était sûr que s'il le voyait il irait mieux ensuite.  
Cependant…  
« Arthur ? »  
Au son de cette douce voix le prince se retourna.  
« Guenièvre. Bonjour. »  
« Bonjour à toi aussi, répondit-elle avec un grand sourire, Tout va bien ? Tu m'as l'air étrange ? Et où est Merlin ? Je ne l'ai pas vue depuis ce matin. Il va bien ? »  
« Il est malade. La grippe, selon Gaius. En ce qui me concerne je me suis pris une bassine d'eau froide sur la tête il y a peu, mais je me suis changé. Cependant George semble un peu sur les nerfs… »  
« Mais votre altesse ! Vous n'avez pas mangé. Vous avez éternué, vous reniflez tout le temps et vous êtes blanc comme un linge. Je suis sûr que vous couver quelque chose. Il faudrait que vous restiez au chaud dans votre chambre. » Pleurnicha George.  
« Arthur ! Vous n'avez pas mangé ? » S'inquiéta Guenièvre.  
« Allons ce n'est pas la fin du monde. Je n'avais pas faim voilà tout et-»  
« Ne vous cherchez pas d'excuses. Ça ne prendra pas avec moi. Suivez-moi je vais voir ce que je peux vous trouver en cuisine. Et je ne vous laisserais pas tant que vous n'aurez pas mangé un minimum. » Sermonna Guenièvre, prenant la main du prince pour le trainer derrière elle.  
Arthur n'était pas prêt de voir la couleur de la porte de la chambre de Merlin.

_Dans la chambre de Merlin_

Merlin dormait tranquillement dans les bras de Gwaine qui caressait affectueusement ses cheveux. Il passait régulièrement un linge humide sur le front encore très chaud du sorcier.  
Ce dernier semblait faire des cauchemars dans son sommeil, mais il suffisait au chevalier de lui caresser tendrement les cheveux et de lui faire de petits bisous sur le front pour qu'il se détente et que les traits crispés qui s'étaient formées sur son visage disparaissent.  
Finalement le chevalier finit par s'endormir lui aussi.

_Quelques heures plus tard_

Gaius rentra fatigué. L'accouchement avait été plus difficile que prévu et il avait craint pour la vie de l'enfant et de la mère mais tout était rentré dans l'ordre. Et maintenant Camelot comptait un joli petit garçon de plus.  
Néanmoins loin de s'asseoir pour se reposer il monta les escaliers pour aller dans la chambre de Merlin. Il allait s'assurer que le sorcier allait bien et voir si la fièvre avait baisé.  
Quand il entra il haussa un sourcil face à la scène qu'il avait devant les yeux. Merlin et Gwaine dormaient comme deux bienheureux. Merlin était bien callé contre le torse du chevalier et ce dernier avait refermé ses bras sur le corps de Merlin d'une manière possessive.  
Le médecin toussa pour signaler sa présence. Ce bruit fut suffisant pour réveiller le chevalier.  
Gwaine se rendant compte de la présence du médecin dans la chambre mis cependant quelques instants avant de réaliser la situation dans laquelle il était.  
Devenant aussi rouge qu'une tomate bien mûre, il se dépêcha autant qu'il put, s'en trop bouger Merlin, de se détacher du corps du sorcier et de se lever.  
« Gaius je- »  
« Est-ce que Merlin a pris ses médicaments ? » coupa le médecin. Un petit sourire flottant sur ses lèvres.  
Gwaine encore tout rouge et mort de honte réussit tant bien que mal à répondre oui.  
« Bien… Pense à le réveiller et à le faire manger. Il faut également qu'il reprenne ses médicaments. Je vais faire réchauffer le bouillon » répondit le médecin en prenant le bol posé sur la commode avant de sortir de la chambre laissant un Gwaine décontenancé.  
Une fois le médecin sortit, il se tourna vers Merlin se pencha vers lui et le secoua doucement.  
« Hum ? Quoi ? » Marmonna dans son sommeil le sorcier, pas content de se faire réveiller.  
Gwaine résista à son envie de rigoler. Merlin était vraiment à craquer.  
Il se pencha et embrassa tendrement le front du sorcier.  
« Réveille-toi. Gaius est rentré. Il faut que tu manges et que tu prennes tes médicaments. »  
Merlin grommela pour la forme, mais aidé par Gwaine il se releva, se retrouvant assis dans son lit.  
Gwaine était en train de caler Merlin avec ses oreillers pour qu'il soit plus confortablement assis, quand le médecin entra de nouveau dans la chambre.  
« Merlin ! Alors mon garçon, on a survécut à cette journée ? »  
« Très drôle Gaius. Heureusement que Gwaine était là. »  
« En effet, il s'est d'ailleurs bien occupé de toi à ce que je vois. Tu as retrouvé la force de parler. Ce matin c'était à peine si tu marmonnais. Maintenant il faut que tu manges un peu et que tu prennes tes médicaments pour reprendre des forces. »  
« Merlin, Gaius. Je vais vous laissez. Je dois encore manger et me reposer. Demain risque d'être une dure journée.»  
Le chevalier fit un clin d'œil à Merlin qui ne put s'empêcher de sourire et laissa le sorcier avec le médecin, rassuré sachant son amant entre de bonnes mains.

Alors qu'il était en train d'ouvrir assez énergétiquement la porte, il rencontra une résistance. Un bruit sourd se fit entendre et le cri de douleur qui suivit renseigna sur quel type d'obstacle l'ouverture de la porte avait rencontré.  
C'est un Arthur à terre se tenant le nez et les traits tirés par la douleur qui fit face à un Gwaine qui devait faire appel à tout son self-control pour ne pas rire à gorge déployé.  
Reprenant un minimum de sérieux, il aida le prince à se relever et le fit entrer chez le médecin.  
Gaius alerté par le bruit était sorti de la chambre de Merlin et soupira en voyant le prince arrivé accompagné de Gwaine.  
« Messieurs je vois qu'il suffit que j'ai le dos tourné 5 minutes pour qu'un accident se produise. »  
« Zé poas moua fouate. Zé Gwainne bqui a mouvfert la borte ! »  
« Ne bouger pas votre Altesse. Laissez-moi ausculter votre nez, il ne manquerait plus que ce dernier soit cassé. »  
Le prince foudroya du regard Gwaine qui se retenait de rire, avant de se faire immobiliser le visage par le médecin.  
Merlin lui, en entendant tout le raffut qu'il y avait dans les appartements de Gaius, rassembla le peu de force qu'il avait, et s'enroulant dans sa couverture, sortit du lit et se dirigea vers la source du bruit. Il put alors admirer le prince Arthur le nez en sang qui n'arrêtait pas de geindre et Gwaine qui rigolait dans son coin.  
« Alors votre Altesse ? Je vous laisse pendant une journée et vous arrivez à vous blesser ? Qu'est-ce que vous ne feriez pas sans moi ? »  
Tout le monde leva les yeux vers Merlin  
« Bmerlin ! » Cria Arthur, ne faisant pas attention à ce qu'avait dit Merlin, trop content de finalement pouvoir voir le sorcier. Sorcier qui avait du mal à se retenir de rire face à la tête que faisait le prince.  
Alors que le prince prenait des nouvelles du malade, et que ce dernier manger un minimum et prenait ses médicaments, Gwaine partit.  
Il passa aux cuisines, où par chance il tomba sur une gentille servante qui voulut bien lui donner une assiette pleine de nourriture. Il retourna dans ses appartements où il mangea. Plus tard alors qu'il allait se coucher, il sentit un malaise s'installer.  
Il se releva et sortit. Ses pas le dirigèrent vers les appartements de Gaius. Arrivé devant la porte il ne vit aucune lumière allumée. Il entra néanmoins, en faisant attention à ne pas faire le moindre bruit.  
Il entra sans un bruit dans la chambre du sorcier. Merlin était dans son lit, visiblement endormi.  
Il semblait en meilleure forme que ce matin quand le chevalier était allé le retrouver. Il se rapprocha du lit mais n'osa pas s'y asseoir de peur de réveiller son propriétaire.  
Gwaine sursauta quand Merlin se mit à parler.  
« Tu es revenu me dire bonne nuit ? » Chuchota-t-il.  
Gwaine sourit à cette remarque. Il se pencha vers le sorcier.  
« Tout à fait. Et je m'assure que mon sorcier préféré est encore en un seul morceau. » Dit-il, un sourire malicieux sur le visage.  
Merlin lui rendit son sourire, même si ce dernier paraissait plus fatigué que celui du chevalier.  
Chevalier qui se pencha vers son amant et l'embrassa tendrement. Il continua à lui donner de petits baisers, puis remonta vers le nez et finalement embrassa le front de Merlin avant de se détacher du sorcier.  
« Aller, il est l'heure de dormir. Tu dois encore te reposer. Je te veux en forme pour demain. »  
« Toi aussi va te coucher. » Le sorcier retient néanmoins le bras du chevalier et arriva à le faire se pencher vers lui pour qu'il puisse l'embrasser une dernière fois.  
« Bonne nuit…. A demain »  
« Hum » Fut tout ce que fut capable de répondre Gwaine.  
Il put ensuite retourner dans sa chambre et se coucher le cœur léger.

_Le lendemain_

Merlin se réveilla la tête légère. Il avait enfin l'impression de respirer. Sa magie avait bien travaillé pendant la nuit, il se sentait comme neuf… Enfin il sentait que son corps n'était pas encore totalement d'accord pour se lever et vaquer à ses tâches habituelles, mais il se sentait capable de manger aujourd'hui.

A ce moment-là Gaius rentra dans la chambre.  
« Déjà debout ? »  
« Oui. Je me sens mieux aujourd'hui. Je pense que ma magie y est pour beaucoup. »  
« Content que tu te sentes mieux. Je crois que sinon je n'aurais pas pu m'en sortir. »  
« Comment ça ? »  
« Arthur. »  
« Quoi Arthur ? Qu'est-ce qu'il a encore fait ? »  
« Il a attrapé un rhume. Il est en train de geindre dans son lit. »  
Merlin éclata de rire.  
On toqua à la porte et la tête de Gwaine apparue.  
« Je peux entrer ? »  
« Oui. Je vais vous laisser de toute façon. Je dois allez m'occuper du cas princier. »  
« Bonne chance Gaius »  
Une fois le médecin sorti, Gwaine s'approcha du lit de Merlin lui prit le visage entre ses mains et caressa les joues du sorcier avec ses pouces.  
« Tu vas mieux ? »  
« Oui. Je me suis bien reposé… Et ma magie m'a bien aidé et les médicaments de Gaius sont peut-être infect à boire mais ils sont super efficaces. »  
« Ah… Et bien tant mieux. Je suis content de te voir ainsi. »  
Merlin souri. Il attira le chevalier et l'embrassa. Un petit bisou rapide sur les lèvres.  
Cela ne sufficit pas à Gwaine qui ramena le sorcier à lui et recommença à l'embrasser. Merlin tenta de s'éloigner du chevalier.  
« Gwaine ! Arrête ! Premièrement tu risques de tomber malade aussi et deuxièmement Gaius pourrait revenir. »  
Gwaine s'empêcha in-extremis de dire à Merlin que Gaius était s'en doute désormais au courant, voulant éviter d'épuiser le sorcier avec cette conversation. Ils en discuteraient plus tard.  
Pour le moment voulant faire plaisir à son amant, il s'éloigna du corps du sorcier, non s'en avoir une dernière fois gouté aux lèvres tentatrices.  
« Très bien monsieur le malade. Je vois que vous avez besoin de vous reposer encore, je vais donc vous laisser vous reposer » répondit-il, un petit sourire au coin des lèvres.  
Merlin s'empressa de lui agripper la manche de sa chemise.  
« Non ! »  
« Hum ? » Gwaine affichait un sourire victorieux.  
Merlin fit la grimace en se rendant compte qu'il s'était fait avoir.  
« Alors ? »  
« … Reste. S'il te plait »  
Finalement c'est Gwaine qui craqua.  
« Ah… Tu sais bien que je ne peux rien te refuser mon ptit sorcier bien aimé »  
Il se reçu une petite tape sur l'épaule.  
« Je t'avais dit de ne plus utiliser ce surnom grotesque !»  
Gwaine rigola dans sa barbe avant de caresser affectivement les cheveux de Merlin, les ébouriffant encore plus.  
« Repose-toi. Je reste avec toi. »  
Merlin se réinstalla confortablement dans son lit et c'est avec le sourire aux lèvres et le visage de Gwaine comme dernière image qu'il ferma les yeux.

* * *

Voili voilou un ptit one-shot.  
J'espère que ça vous a plu.

Une ptite review?

Biz et à bientôt!


End file.
